


Men

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has never met a man like Crocodile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men

Robin has never met a man like Crocodile.

She's met cowardly men, stupid men, good men, kind, tough, weak, confident...

She's never met a man who was so unrepentantly evil, so confident in each step of his plan, so great in the scope of his ambition, intelligent enough to get him there and with the foresight to crush any opposition.

Robin has never been more terrified of a man.

Robin has never met a man like Luffy.

He kicked Crocodile's ass.

She's never _met_ a man like Luffy, but she's sure read a lot about them.

They're called "legends."


End file.
